clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Frys Chalet
Frys Chalet (Pronounced "Fris Shallay") is a chain of eat-in resteraunts located in Freezeland. It shares a huge rivalry with Eastshield Fried Fish. It is not a "Fast Food" resteraunt, it is "Fancy", or "Fine Dining". It is exclusive in Freezeland, currently, though more have been planned to open in the USA and the other Free Republics. It is also available in the Freezelandian Victoria Territories, with two branches in the capital. The name Frys Chalet originates from the design of its original restaurants, which featured exposed beam architecture, resembling a chalet one might find in the Mammoth Mountain Range. Background Frys Chalet was founded in late 2008 on the corner Bloor Street and Bedford road, in the Market Centre, of Frostborough. The menu was simple, with rotaisseire fish and chips as the only items on the menu. Guess would enter the clean, welcoming, dining room, or the convenient take-out service, and enjoy a Quarter Fish and the fresh-cut chips. King Triskelle ate here often, and loved the food. He reccomended franchising the resteraunt across Freezeland, but by majority vote of the employees, it was denied. King Triskelle continiued to eat here, and because of that, the small resteraunt on Blooor Stret of Frostborough was packed with customers twenty four-seven. With only a few tables and few supplies, the staff agreed to build more chains across Midland. Penguins began to come from Snowbourne and Northfold, so it was decided to build more chains there. The resteraunt became very famous, and most USA and YumYum chains were put out of business in Freezeland. Due to the Skyline coming down from Ternville to Frostborough near the market centre, hungry terns and Penguins from other states or Free Republics loved to expereince Freezeland's finest cuisine. So, two more branches were opened in Ternville. Ever since Frys Chalet fired up it's first slow-roasting rotisserie oven, their delicious fish, fresh cut chips (Fries), popular dipping sauce, and warm, welcoming enviornment have always been bringing Freezelandians back for more. There are now one-hundred-eighty eight restaurants located in Freezeland, and two in Ternville. Map Each Frys Chalet restaurant's exterior design resembles a chalet on might see in the Mammoth Mountain Range. The beam-like structures are always red, so it is easy to spot one due to the bright colour over the khaki walls. The interior differs from place-to-place, but all Frys Chalet restaurants have male and female washrooms, which are cleaned every hour, sanitary kitchens, complete with rotisserie ovens, and a fine-dining area. Menu Frys Chalet is best known for rotisserie fish and smoked barbecue fish ribs, which are traditionally served with such side dishes as chips, potatoes, salads, rice and vegetables. Fish dishes are also served with Chalet Sauce. Sit-down, drive-through, take-out and delivery services are available. In certain parts of Freezeland online ordering is available. "Signature Frys Chalet" sauce, gravy and marinade is available as a powdered mix in Freezeland supermarkets. A popular item is it's Quarter Fish Dinner which features a leg or breast quarter piece of Fish with dipping sauce, a roll and a side dish. During the Yule season a modified version of this dinner is sold as the Festive Special, with stuffing, cranberries, and a chocolate product, originally a chocolate bar, currently chocolate truffles. Frys Chalet has also now expanded its menu to include fish sandwiches, fish spring rolls and pierogies. Criticism Frys Chalet has received not received much criticism, but it has received some, primarily by loyal Eastshield Fried Fish customers. This is probobly because the CEO of the company, The Kernel says "It ain't nothin' but slop with a chandelier!". EFF customers also complain how "Prices are too high", or "The food takes too long to cook". For the most part, the whiners are ignored, all important food critics love it, and have rated it "Number one restaurant in Freezeland!". Slogans Midland- "Taste it once, Love it forever" Snowbourne- "Life should taste as good as Frys Chalet" Northfold- "Always so good for so little" McDonald's city- "Unofficial flavor of fish. Why?" ---- The Kernel- "It ain't nothin' but slop with a chandelier." (There is an obvious reason this slogan is not in use) Expansion Major plans for expansion into the United States of Antarctica have been in discussion, with several new locations planned to open throughout the Free Republics in the near future, but a longer while until more USA branches open. Frys Chalet has only two USA locations, both in Ternville. Currently, Frys Chalet is mutually exclusive in Freezeland, like USA chains owned by the YumYum company. Also, they might establish one restaurant in East Bank City, Antarctic Peninsula. Trivia *Frys Chalet has no Fat. *It shares a harsh rivalry with Eastshield Fried Fish. *It was rated "Number one restaurant in Freezeland". *All Frys Chalet restaurants are required to carry noise reducing items to prevent "Kentucky-based ear damage". Inhabitants *Frys Chalet has one of the most loyal customer bases out of any full service restaurant chain in Antarctica. It would not be surprising to find guests dining in the restaurants that visit it at least once a week. * Employees, who not only work for a cheque, but are happy to work at Frys Chalet, and to serve the customers. Villains * Burglars * The Kernel (the founder of EFF sometimes comes in and screams at the manager). * Whiners/Critics from EFF. See also * Freezeland * Eastshield Fried Fish Category:Rooms Category:Restaurants